Keeping it clean, until it gets dirty
by 50 Shades of Pitch Perfect
Summary: Beca Mitchell cleans for a living. She has an eye on her client Jesse Swanson. Things start to develop as their relationship status changes slowly. Give it a read. A birthday gift for my friend waatp.


A/N: An AU story. So...this is something I wrote for my friend - waatp - for her birthday. Happy Birthday Corinne! Hope you have fun, food and a fabulous day. Eat lots of cake and get lots of presents. Lots of love!

Cheryl xoxo

This is a two-shot. Part one today. Part two tomorrow. Hope you guys enjoy. Thank for all the support. This isn't Beta'd so forgive the mistakes. Disclaimer: Don't own anything.

Beca Mitchell had been cleaning Jesse Swanson's apartment for a few months now. The fact of the matter is that, his business helped her get more customers. With the help of her friends Chloe, Aubrey and Stacie, Beca opened her own cleaning company called Hands On Cleaning shortly after graduating Barden High.

Beca received money from her mother biweekly and worked as a cashier at the corner store near her father's house. Aubrey's father was a well know businessman and provided a small substantial amount to the business while Chloe purchased all the cleaning supplies needed and Stacie created the website to help kick start the business as well.

The Applebaum's were her first customers-first clients to call and hire a cleaning service for their son Benji, who just graduated college and had an apartment. Beca wasn't sure how she felt about her first job, I mean she was excited and nervous, but it felt odd that someone's parents called a cleaning service for their son. Don't get her wrong, the Applebaum's paid _well_ , so Benji Applebaum was her first _real_ client.

She didn't take to the young man at first, he was a bit weird and awkward. He had a Star Wars fixation-wall full of posters and shelving of figurines, lots of boxes that looked like it had contents of magician's tricks. After a few visits she realized the young man wouldn't hurt a fly and sent her to his friend Jesse Swanson's place. Benji called Jesse and said he was sending over a young woman from the cleaning service he used and gave her the address and directions.

After a twenty minute drive she parked her work van and headed up to the second floor apartment 2B. She knocked twice and a moment passed when the door swung open as she was greeted by a very handsome and well built young man.

"Hello, you must be Rebeca from Hands On Cleaning. Please come in."

"It's Beca. Thank you." He held the door open as she entered the apartment with her cart and supplies.

"I'm Jesse, Beca. Nice to meet you. Benji speaks highly of you. Do you need me to do anything?" Jesse offered his hand which Beca took after depositing her things on the floor.

This place was nice, no beyond nice. It was like a Penthouse in New York City or something. He was fairly tidy so the clean up wasn't too much to handle. It was apparent that Jesse was a bit well to do in the financial department judging by the living quarters.

"No, thank you. Just guide me to what you want cleaned and I'll get started right away."

"The whole apartment starting with the bedroom which is this way please. Do what it is that you professionals do!" He displayed a rather cheesy grin at her which at first made her want to roll her eyes at him. "I need to run an errand, feel free to help yourself to a drink in the fridge. I'll return in about twenty minutes." Jesse grabbed his keys and jacket and heading out the door before Beca could respond.

This is what started all the other clients building up. Jesse referred quite a few people to the business through word of mouth. He requested business cards to be set up at the local gym and recreation center. Jesse was co owner of Tight Body Fitness Center which had many customers and a bulletin board full of various advertisements.

Beca went through her same routine in Jesse's apartment starting with the bedroom. She quickly unlocked the door, shuffling her cart of various cleaning supplies inside. She hooked up her iPad into Jesse's iHome to listen to the mixes she made in Senior year at Barden. Beca sang and danced away while cleaning making the time go quicker.

"Vacuum...dusting...laundry…" Beca mumbled to herself, with _Shake it Off_ blaring through the speakers. She decided to start on the laundry picking up the clothes that didn't quite make it in the basket. Getting lost in moment holding pair of Jesse's boxer briefs in her hand staring at the young man's bed which happens to look amazingly comfortable. "I could sleep forever in that bed" she shook out of her daze. It's not creepy, well maybe just a little, but the guy it handsome. She hummed to herself thinking she would definitely "do" him. The bathroom was just as amazing. In one corner was an actual shower stall with sliding doors and a jacuzzi tub on the other side. The one wall by the sink was mirrored top to bottom which would make getting ready very easy and not to mention having sex with Jesse and you can watch. "Omg Beca stop it!" She chided herself.

She continued her task at hand picking up the various articles of clothing and placed them in the basket walking to area space that was considered the "laundry unit" as Jesse called it. It was a small space to fit a stackable washer/dryer unit with a small basin.

With the laundry washing Beca resumed her dusting in the bedroom and worked her way to the living room where she stopped and observed Jesse's rather extremely large movie collection. She remembered their one conversation where Jesse was asking her about movies and his sad look when she told him they were predictable. She took one from the shelf to look at it when Jesse came through the door.

"Ahhh, The Breakfast club...one of my favorites." Beca was startled by Jesse's presence. He started reciting movie facts which made Beca's eyes go wide. "I'm full of fun facts!"

"You should let other people tell you they're fun!" Beca placed the movie back in its rightful spot and continued cleaning. She heard Jesse giggle and smiled to herself. She liked the way he sounded. There's a _lot_ of things she liked about Jesse...his soft voice, heart-shaped lips, his biceps, body shape and not to mention his ass. It was incredibly, _incredibly_ frustrating. Beca caught herself again in this fantasy. Jesus! What the hell is wrong with me, he's still in the next room. She completely snapped out of it when she heard her name being called.

"Beca. Beca!" Jesse called out from the kitchen where he was making sandwiches.

"Yes Jesse?"

"I'm making lunch. Would you care to join me?" Jesse held out a ham and cheese sandwich for Beca who nodded. Jesse grabbed a plate for her placing the sandwich down along with some pickles and potato chips on the side while also pouring a glass of Pepsi for her.

"Thank you." Beca took the plate and glass and sat at the table with Jesse following behind. Their conversation flowed nicely with talks about Jesse's studies in college and Beca's mixing abilities.

"In my freshman year of college I was in an A Cappella group called the Treblemakers which I was captain after that for my remaining three years.

"Sounds lame, sorry."

"What?! It's amazing Beca. It's all done with our mouths!" Jesse gave her an incredulous look.

"You're such a weirdo!" She mentioned popping potatoes chips in her mouth.

"I am and so are you! I've never met anyone that doesn't like movies. How do you not like movies? Not liking movies is like not liking puppies!" The look on Jesse's face looked pitiful like a child that dropped their ice cream.

"I get bored and never make it to the end. Beca informed, her expression plain as day.

"The endings are the best part."

"They're predictable."

"You need a moviecation and I'm gonna give it to you. Will you watch a movie with me, tonight?" Beca rolled her eyes and reluctantly agreed to this so called moviecation of Jesse's. They both finished lunch and Jesse began to clean up the kitchen when Beca stopped him.

"Dude! That's what you pay me for." She waved her hands and shooed him out to clean up. Jesse shook his head and went to the living room and sat on the couch. Beca finished cleaning the kitchen and went to the laundry unit to retrieve Jesse's clothes.

"Hey Becs, how does eight o'clock sound?" He asked.

"It's cool I guess." She shrugged.

Once Beca folded the clothes and put them in their proper place she was done for the day. Since it was Friday it was payday for Beca. Jesse handed her her pay for the week and thanked her for a job well done.

"I'll see ya tonight." Beca nodded and left having butterflies in her stomach. This felt a bit weird knowing she was coming back to Jesse's place. He was one of her clients, but they were friends too. She smiled to herself and went home in search of something decent to wear. This should be interesting.

A/N 2: Thanks for reading. Happy birthday Corinne. Hope you enjoyed that. Please kindly give me your thoughts. The second chapter will be posted sometime tomorrow so stay tuned...there will be a little surprise at the end ;)


End file.
